A Ferrocement ribbed slab given in the Chinese standard No. GB/T 16308-2008 is a kind of precast floor slab, which has advantages of light weight and less material consumption, has an average thickness of merely about 3 cm and hence may reduce 70% of materials compared with the ordinary in-situ cast floor slab, thus it is worth popularizing the ferrocement ribbed slab as a structured floor slab. If the ferrocement ribbed slabs are employed as floor slabs in all buildings under construction, the concrete to be saved every year would be stacked into a hill. However, the ferrocement ribbed slab needs to be precast and is difficult to transport because of its larger size. Further, due to the connection problem between the ferrocement ribbed slab and beam columns, which has a great influence on the rigidity of the whole floor slab in the building, the ferrocement ribbed slabs are not utilized widely. Moreover, due to the limitation of the existing on-site production technology level, the existing construction technology cannot meet the requirement of casting in-situ the ferrocement ribbed slab.